Four Mutts and Two Snakes
by Dragon in the Mist
Summary: Neville is the boy who lived, Harry's parents are still dead. The Dursleys don't want him and send him to an orphanage.Harry is adopted in the US and grows up and joins a band there. When they come to Voldemort ruled Britain he is captured and sold. Slash
1. Mutts of America

A/N: Hi! This is a new story by moi! I'm warning now that it will be updated even slower than St Brutus merely because I have less inspiration for this one and St Brutus takes precedence. But anyway please enjoy my newest story. Oh and I'm starting a poll on which person you think is Harry, to me it's obvious but, let's see what the rest of you think!

Disclaimer: I actually do own the characters in the first few chapters, but the one's anyone recognizes I don't!

Four Mutts and Two Snakes

Ch.1 Mutts of America

"Okay that's all the time we have! Sorry my beloved fans! Our next concert shall be in London, England. If you can't make it there we'll be back in the states in two weeks! Until then I request these things. Drive, stagger, bike, crawl, cartwheel, however it is you freaks are getting home, do it safely! We are Mutts of America and we bid you a good night!" On the last word the person on stage dropped his head and held up his arms. A second latter the whole band onstage disappeared in a wave of smoke.

The crowd screamed and they screamed even louder when holographic figures of a dog, fox, wolf, and werewolf rose above the smoke. The smoke cleared and the stage was entirely bare, no instruments, none of the band banners, nothing. The crowd cheered again before slowly starting to file out of the building.

-Backstage-

A man with longish black hair with blue streaks and gold eyes with green flecks threw his arms around another male with long arse-length black hair that is wrapped in two ribboned ponytails, somewhere in the ponytails his hair faded to blonde. His eyes are a striking cerulean blue. The gold eyed man is the bass player in the band, his name is TJ Lacrox. The blue eyed male is the singer, his name is Alex Cortez.

"Keep your little friend in your pants, Grin. Tails in amazingly still a virgin. His blood tastes so much better that way!" A female with short wild blonde hair with braided ankle length brown hair coming out from under the short hair. She has mischievous brown eyes. She's the drummer in the band, her name is Aryn Seldon. TJ just grinned, wrapped his arms around Alexis' chest and started to suck and bite at the skin on the side of Alexis' neck.

Making sure to leave a hickey that would last a few days, TJ pulled back. Another male made his appearance known with a chuckle. He has short spiked brown hair that is tipped in silver. His eyes are dark purple. He's the lead guitarist in the band and his name is Irvine Korwin. Alexis smiled happily, cheeks sort of flushed. "I don't mind, it makes me happy! Besides, I need to feed off of something! Alexis chirped happily. Aryn put her head in her hand. "Alexis, one day your virginal ass is going to get raped and it'll be no one's fault but your own." The girl said, ivory fangs glinting in her mouth.

Aryn is in fact, a vampire. Both Alexis and TJ are incubi, while Irvine is a werewolf. As incubi both Alexis and TJ need to feed off of emotional energy. While sexual energy is best, other powerful emotions are equally as nutritious. Aryn will only feed off of TJ or Alexis, werewolf blood is poisonous to vampires. Alexis being the only wizard in the group makes Irvine the wolfsbane potion every full moon. The band is very close.

Alexis blushed deeply but smiled anyway. "Why would someone want to do that?" Irvine chuckled questioningly. TJ smiled bitterly and wrapped his arms tightly around Alexis' neck. Alexis' expression turned quizzical. He thought their reactions are weird. Alexis didn't realize how drop dead gorgeous he is. Aryn walked up to him and ran a thumb across his cheek, "don't worry about it, we'll always protect you."

Alexis huh'd and cocked his head to the side. You could almost literally see the questions marks floating around his head. Irvine chuckled more brightly this time and ruffled Alexis' hair. "Don't think too much on it, Aryn's crazy, you know good old Teeth!" The mood visibly lightened. Alexis nodded happily, turned around in the other incubi's arms and kissed TJ on the cheek. TJ smiled at the blue-eyed male. "Come on guys let's get back to Mutt Manor. We leave pretty early tomorrow morning." Irvine said with a calm smile on his face. They all nodded and placed a hand out, touching everyone else's. "Apparate Mutt Manor!" They all shouted in unison.

-Mutt Manor-

All the band members tossed their clothes off while heading towards the master bedroom. By the time they made it through the threshold of the bedroom all the males were just in their underwear, while Aryn is in panties and a bra. They all flopped on the bed. The bed is huge; it's about ten feet wide and seven feet long. Alexis flopped down in the dead center of the bed. On either side of him there is a body; TJ is on his right, while Irvine is to his left. Aryn is to the left of Irvine.

-End Ch.1-

-To be continued-

A/N: Yup that was the first chapter, hope you liked it! By the way Grin is TJ, Tails is Alexis, Teeth is Aryn, and Swish is Irvine, for future reference! So please review and then go read my other story, review that too if you like! Anyway see you's all on the crazy side (cause we all know that it's better!).


	2. Countries Divided

A/N: Yes I live! And here is the next chapter as proof! Thank you to all those who continue to read my stuff. You see the reason this is so late, is quite truthfully because I have run into severe writers block for both this story and St Brutus. **NOTE TO READERS OF ST BRUTUS ACADEMY FOR INCURABLY DARK CREATURES: **I am working on the story. I never expected it to get as far as it did, so now basically I have no clue where I'm going with it so I've had to do some major reworking. For the next few chapters of it I will for the most part just be introducing characters, so nothing too important to the storyline will happen for awhile. The chapters still should be read because important things still happen, but they'll be fewer large plot points than normal. **End Note FOR ST BRUTUS** Thanks for the support, review responses at the end of the chapter. By the way another reason for the lateness is amongst the review responses, you'll see what I mean.

Disclaimer: If I owned it I wouldn't be searching so desperately for a job right now. So I own nothing.

Four Mutts and Two Snakes

Ch. 2 England and America are Two Countries Separated by the Same Language

The band woke bright and early, noon, "whas tha **stupid** beebin noise?" Alexis grumbled, raising his head slightly from his pillow. "That would be the alarm to get up." Irvine said gently. "TJ can you smack the sleep button?" Alexis asked in a cutesy voice. "I already did fifty-seven times." TJ grumbled. Everyone but TJ flew into a sitting position. "What!" Alexis, Aryn, and Irvine yelled. TJ grumbled and turned over. Aryn stared at him, obviously pissed off "You dunce! We have to be in England by three o'clock our time," she trailed off, "something or other their time!"

When TJ just grumbled again Alexis pushed him off the bed. "Hey!" TJ shouted. Alexis smiled brightly at him. TJ couldn't stay mad at that face. TJ suddenly heard a loud squeak from Alexis. The brunette on the floor immediately sat up. Aryn had one hand on Alexis' waist; the other hand was placed on one side of the young incubus' neck, tilting it gently to one side.

Aryn's fangs elongated. She gently buried them into Alexis' neck. Alexis groaned softly. His eyes closed halfway. It was very pleasurable to have a vampire drink your blood, if the vampire wanted it to be at least. But Aryn loved Alexis like a brother; she'd never want to hurt him.

She sucked the blood from his neck slowly, enjoying the rich taste. Alexis moaned in arousal, which in turn made TJ moan. TJ climbed back on the bed and gently placed a chaste Alexis' soft lips. The incubi fed off each other's sexual energy, which was abundant at the moment. TJ pulled his boyfriend back to him for another kiss. But the older incubi pulled away quickly. He believed his younger lover was not prepared to go much further than kisses and gropes, no mater what the other might think, and no matter how much he himself might want to just take him. A virgin incubus at age sixteen was rare, but TJ liked him that way.

Aryn grew her fangs from the pale flash and licked the excess blood from Alexis' neck. Alexis panted heavily. " Ahh the blood of a virgin, so delectable!" Aryn said to herself. Irvine just sort of sighed and got out of bed. It took about five minutes for the other three to come down from their respective highs. No one was grumbling anymore and everyone got dressed quickly.

"Hey Tails weren't you born in England?" TJ asked curiously. Alexis shrugged as he zipped up a tight black leather vest. "I dunno that's what Calix and Monarose told me. I haven't been there since I was sent away as a baby. They obviously didn't want me so I didn't go back. Calix and Monarose are my parents, I love them and they love me I don't need anyone else." His smile was a bit stilted.

The rest of the band left him to pull on his black leather pants with red stripes. TJ was wearing black leather pants and a slightly loose black shirt. Over that he wore a red trench coat. Aryn was wearing a red Japanese summer kimono that had a blue butterfly pattern on it. Irvine had on a blue dress shirt and black dress slacks.

They all journeyed to the bathroom. Along one wall was four sinks, in-between the first and second, and then again between the third and forth sinks was a cup with two toothbrushes each. The first sink is Aryn's, the second Irvine's, the third Alexis', and the fourth TJ's. After both had brushed their teeth TJ came up behind Alexis. He undid the ribbons in Alexis' hair, which they'd forgotten to remove the night previous. TJ ran a wet comb through the other incubus' hair until it was straight. After that he switched to a brush and made sure to get rid of any tangles or snags.

Alexis smiled happily into the mirror at TJ. The golden-eyed male smiled back and began dividing the hair into two sections before rewrapping the ribbons around the individual sections. Everyone else was packing by the time they exited the bathroom. Irvine could spike his hair in ten seconds and Aryn never took out her braid, her hair never got messy, it was a vampire thing. "Stupid people!" Alexis mumbled. Everyone else just chuckled; TJ didn't even do anything but comb his hair.

Alexis grabbed his bottomless backpack and started stuffing clothes into it. At one-thirty everyone was ready to go. Their private jet was waiting at the top of the building. After almost literally tossing their luggage into the cargo hold they all boarded the aircraft. In just twenty minutes the plane took off and the band manager laid into them for their late timing.

"It'll ruin your reputation if you are late! I demand you all be punctual, neat, and polite, and Alexis cut your goddamned hair! I **know** that's why you all are so late, because of your fucking vanity! It's unbefitting of a guy to have hair to his ass anyway!" The manager shouted, he had been out of his seatbelt and shouting the moment he could. Here Alexis started to silently cry. He had been a bit sheltered as a kid; overall he was kind of sensitive. Aryn stood up and walked towards the manager. She was at least half a foot shorter than him, but she seemed to tower over the other. She pointed a finger at TJ. "He is the reason we are late. He hit the snooze button **fifty-seven **times!"

TJ was too busy getting Alexis to stop crying to argue with the female of their group. Irvine was gently rubbing Alexis' back in a soothing manor. There was a sudden pop and there was now a large black dog with gold eyes where TJ once was. The dog laid across Alexis' lap. Alexis smiled a watery smile and ran his fingers through Grin's soft fur. Alexis glared at the manager while Aryn and the manager moved to sit back down. Aryn sat next to Alexis on the opposite side of the incubus was Irvine. Alexis was content, sandwiched between Aryn and Irvine, with TJ in Grin form on his lap. There was silence in the aircraft.

Four hours later their plane touched ground. They were two hours and fifty-five minutes late, but the show wasn't until seven o'clock. Alexis got a warm feeling as soon as his feet touched the ground. Even he couldn't deny that in some sentimental way, he was home. They were supposed to rest and then practice, but who wants to do that in an unfamiliar country? They all looked at each other with identical mischievous grins on their faces. Then they all ran as fast as they could, out of sight before their manager could get off the plane.

-End Ch. 2-

-To be Continued-

A/N: yes that's it for now. Things will start heating up soon. Please review! My small rant is in the review responses too.

Review Responses:

**OrionLuckyStar**: Well I hope you like it cause I do try!

**DarkEnchantor: **I was trying something different I suppose. I know most everything on is in past tense but I wanted to make an attempt at present tense. I'm pretty sure most of this chapter's in past tense though; it really is just easier to write, probably why most people use it. Anyway thanks for the review.

**Disgruntledfairy: **Thank you! Here's the next chapter!

**Madness comes to all: **Sorry for the long wait but I've finally finished this chapter. The poll will be answered in the story probably next chapter or at the latest the one after that.

**Aurora Matsuei: **yeah like I said I think it's pretty obvious who Harry is but I'm writing it so of course I know, if I didn't something would obviously be wrong.

**SleepingSun08: **Yes Alexis is kind of innocent, especially for an incubus. But that's only because he's been sheltered by friends and family, he realizes it too, but doesn't mind because it makes him happy. He he one might think I threw the books out the window. By the way nothing could be worse English than my typing on aim, that might as well not be English.

**o0JubJub0o: **yeeeah sorry about that wait, minor **cough** major **cough** writer's block. But it's here now!

**Serpent91: **Thanks much!

**REASON STARTS HERE**

This is an absolutely idiotic piece of dreck. I hope that someone close to you will be nice enough to beg you to stop this madness while there is yet time. Have you ever heard of a Gary Stu? I advise that you check out the following link. You will discover that it is familiar territory for the likes of you. http://en. Please, please, PLEASE leave this fandom and never even think about coming back. You are a disgrace to the name of fanfiction.

**To the person who wrote the above that signed anonymously: first of all I'd like to kindly tell you to fuck yourself on a rusty spatula. Secondly my friends love my work, this included. Moving into, yes I've heard of a Gary Stu, but seeing as I'm female, don't use them, or Mary Sues for that matter. And what the fuck is with the link to nowhere, now that was idiotic. If I'm a disgrace to fandom then you sir are most defiantly a disgrace to your mother. Sign in next time you flame so I can bash you properly. That's all thanks!**

**REASON ENDS HERE **sorry about that but I just had to rant a little. Moving on.

**Shadow of a Shadow: **Here it is, sorry for the wait!

**BluePhoenixFairy: **Thanks, here's the second chapter for you!

**Nixie02: **It shall all be revealed in the next two chapters, hope you can wait till then! I agree Alexis is cute, I like him that way, he's cuddly!

**Kagedfox: **It's late but it's here!

**Leather-doll: **Thank you. Thank you. Harry's identity will be unveiled in the next two chapters.

**lil-bugga: **I hope you enjoyed!

**Sarahamanda: **Glad you like it; I apologize for the long wait!

**Realdarkangel: **I thank thee, the wait was unforeseen and I'm sorry for that.

**Wolfawaken: **Thanks!

**Flying Bears: **Thank you and everyone will find out who Harry is very soon!

**Wolven Spirits:** You can say it my characters are crazy, but meh at least they're interesting. Here's the next chapter!

REVIEW! Flames will be used for rants.


	3. I'm Lost & They're After my Ass

A/N: Yes I do live amazing isn't it

A/N: Yes I do live amazing isn't it! I am so sorry for the wait, but junior year really got to me, I haven't been able to write a thing all year! I still can't even get anything out for my other story! The only real reason this even got worked on is that I got stuck in a library for an hour, a library with a pretty crappy manga selection. Anyway without further ado here is chapter three of my story!

Disclaimer: If I owned it a nuke would've been dropped on Voldy's headquarters long ago, so no I don't own it.

Four Mutts and Two Snakes

Ch.3 Lost in London with Perverts after my Ass, Literally

All the band members ran in various directions, none paying attention really to where the others went. It was better that way, cause if their loser manager managed to find one of them they good with good conscious not rat out the rest. So in reality they were very smart in that way; they were very stupid in the way none of them knew where they were going or where to meet up. They'd figure that out later, they had to be at the stadium for the concert by six o'clock anyway.

Alexis giggled as he walked into the small diner. He was slightly worried about being recognized and then mobbed, but not overly so. It was by no means going to ruin his time away from the rest of the band. He smiled to the waitress as she handed him his menu and took his drink order, strawberry milkshake. He loved the members of Mutts of America dearly, but sometimes they were just too much. There were a lot of things he didn't understand, but it wasn't from a lack of trying! It was just no one would explain anything to him!

The waitress came back to take his order, a double cheeseburger with fries, something their manager forced him away from. The squat man feared they'd get to fat, he didn't realize that as all of them were some form of creature they just didn't get fat all that easily quite contrary it was rather difficult to gain significant weight.

Alexis' blue eyes sparkled when his burger was set in front of him. As he dug in happily he never noticed the blond and brunette men sitting a few seats over staring at him, or hear their conversation. "Is that really who it appears?" The blond questioned with a smirk. The brunette sneered, "the hair and eye color are different, but that's defiantly the right crest tattooed on the shoulder. We all just assumed he was dead since a body was never found. It appears his spawn lived and has decided to grace us with his presence." The blond chuckled at his companion, "What a lovely presence it is too, to get my hands on that body, I'd make him scream."

"It's our duty to take him in anyway; the son of fugitives is of course a fugitive as well. What say you Severus?" The blond continued. Severus smirked, "While your particular thoughts nauseate me slightly Lucius, I do believe that brat has been living free for far too long." They both grinned at each other before looking back to where the teen was finished up his meal.

Alexis had enjoyed his dinner immensely and smiled at the waitress before placing his money on the table and leaving. He never noticed the girl blushing fiercely at his back. He decided to take a stroll around London as he still had some time before he had to meet for the concert. After many twists and turns he found himself, well, lost. He some how found himself in a seedy district with odd places on either side of him selling the strangest things, things he wasn't so sure he wanted to know about.

He sighed in relief when he spotted TJ in one of the stores. He walked closer to it but frowned as he did. TJ was in there but he was with another male teen. The other male was very scantily dressed and was all over his boyfriend! Alexis figured TJ would be shaking him off, but he returned the affection, and then some. The two walked away further into the building. Alexis turned away realizing what this store really was, it was a whorehouse, and his boyfriend was with one of the whores.

He was rather angry, the other incubus would have sex with someone else but not him, it was rather ridiculous. Alexis felt rather ugly at that moment like he wasn't worth anything. He was of course angry, but also rather sad, he blamed himself. A hand landed on his shoulder. "See something you like cutie? Maybe I could be of some service to you." It was another whore from the place in front of him. Alexis stared blankly at the taller man for a few seconds. The man smiled at him before cornering him into the storefront.

"Well aren't you adorable. I can take care of you real nice, no charge for someone so pretty." He ran his nose along Alexis' neck. _Is this how I could get revenge. I know he thinks I'm saving myself for him. But could I really have sex with this man I don't even know? _Alexis contemplated. His sad blue eyes landed on the whore in front of him. He couldn't do it, it just didn't feel right. He didn't want his first time to be with someone he didn't love, but it certainly wouldn't be with TJ either. "No I'm sorry but I have somewhere I need to be."

His good time was over he'd find his way to the concert hall. "Ahh that's too bad could've had a fun time. Well if you're ever feeling lonely come back and ask for Orsini kay cutie?" The man said. Alexis nodded. The man released the shorter male from the wall he'd been pining him to. Alexis headed back the way he came. He hoped he did at least, he was still rather lost.

He wandered some more and found himself back into better-lighted territory. He sighed in relief when he spotted the diner he'd been to earlier. Suddenly his cell phone rang. "Where the hell are you, you little shit, you get your ass to the concert hall right now before I drop you like yesterday's news!" It was their manager. "Yes sir I'll be right there." He replied in a tired tone. It hadn't been too long since he'd gotten up but he was already exhausted, he didn't know if he could do the concert that night. But the fact was he had to, he loved to sing but his manager made it feel like a chore.

The young incubus hailed a taxi, it would be faster. He stepped and quietly told the man his destination. The driver didn't even glance at him before he started moving. Alexis sighed, the cab might've been faster but it gave him unneeded time to think. He had preferred it before the band had gotten popular, before they had signed with the record label. He loved the atmosphere and people in the big venues, but he missed his parents, the leisure time, being able to go out without worrying about being noticed. He missed being normal, but his family had needed the money, they would've lost the house without it. He sighed again, things were just so complicated.

The cab had stopped a couple seconds ago, the driver cleared his throat and stared at Alexis. The teen handed over the money silently and started to get out. "Hey aren't you the kid from that bad? Yeah you are my daughter loves you hey can I get an autograph, and maybe a picture!?" Alexis shook his head gently. "Sorry I'm already late." He said quietly hoping the man would let it go. "But it'll only take a sec and like I said my …" Alexis left the cab while the man was still speaking; he knew it was rude but he was having a bad day.

The boy headed for the building and had his hand on the back door when he heard two people come up behind him. "That was rather rude don't you say Severus?" Said a silky voice. Alexis spun around quickly, a blond and brunette stood behind him eerily close. "I think the boy should be punished." Severus replied. Alexis backed up to the door; the two followed him. The one named Severus stepped further forward, "did you think you could run forever Mr. Potter? We have you now let's hope you don't end up like your dear parents, yes Harry?"

The teen shivered, memories of times he'd rather forget invading his head. He blocked out the people in front of him to focus on keeping a panic attack from hitting him. He saw flashes of a large enraged man coming towards him, a grimacing stick thin woman, a car speeding away. While he was distracted by his memories he didn't hear the whispered words or streak of light from the two men in front of him. He cursed as his vision turned dark and his memories faded as he fell into unconsciousness.

A/N: Sooo yeah that's the next chapter and Alexis is in fact Harry Potter. For the sake of getting this out faster review responses will be in the next chapter, which will come much faster than this one. As a small note St. Brutus Academy for Incurably Dark Creatures is not abandoned I'm just working through large plot holes and writer's block I'll try to get the next chapter up as fast as possible. Thanks to everyone who stuck with me I really appreciate it and I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the wait. Please review, who knows the next chapter might come out faster!


End file.
